<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>평행선 by WennyT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722208">평행선</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT'>WennyT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Gift Fic, Isekai AU, M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, feat. cameos, 異世界, 평행선</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We're walking separately on parallel lines / but in the end, we find a path to be together / ...Look far ahead, to the endless parallel.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho &amp; Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>평행선</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carol+%28%40nctshinki%29">Carol (@nctshinki)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually first written in May on Twitter in real-time, to visual reference of a 東神 x Crazy In Love edit Carol made. Hence the scenes are slotted the way they are slotted. This AO3 version is cleaned up and expanded.</p><p>It was a good challenge to stretch my muscles for, so thank you Carol for asking for this--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>i. kkangpae vs. yakuza</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>Too many lifetimes later, Yunho starts to recognise Changmin.</p><p>It's always when it's too late or very nearly so. The barrel of Changmin's gun is cool against Yunho's forehead.</p><p>He knows precisely the second when Changmin knows it's him. That it's Yunho. The black of his pupils contract, and expands again into brown.</p><p>Their men are restless, strife with truncated murmurs and shuffling feet. Someone coughs. </p><p>Changmin's grip wavers.</p><p>The murmurs grow louder. The mutinous edge in them is audible. </p><p>"Shoot, Changminnie," Yunho doesn't move his lips as he whispers. "Shoot."</p><p>"I-I can't," Changmin stares at him, and at the gun he's holding to Yunho's forehead. "I-"</p><p>"Shoot," Yunho says, very low and very fast. "My men stole your arms shipment with my approval. Your hand is on the trigger. Pull it."</p><p>"I didn't realise it's you, hyung," Changmin's index finger is slackening from where it was previously tight on the trigger. "I didn't-"</p><p>"Oyabun-sama," his second starts, from where he's standing, just off to the side.</p><p>His voice is too loud, and echoing in the warehouse. </p><p>"Now, Changmin," Yunho urges, harsh.</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p>Lightning fast, Yunho reaches up to curve a hand about Changmin's. Their fingers overlap.</p><p>"Either you shoot, or you die," Yunho tells him very steadily, and pulls the trigger for him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>ii. host vs. host</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>"Two for the price of one," the businessman leers, fat white ugly belly jiggling, and gold teeth glinting in the dim light. He's bent over one of the other boys, part of the newer crop that Heechul has prepared.</p><p>Usually Yunho doesn't take part in sessions like this. He's too senior and too treasured by Heechul to be disposed of, or even punished this way. But it's also his fault for having pissed off one of the onee-samas with a connection to the Yamaguchi-gumi last night.</p><p>He knows why Heechul has done it. Needs must, and all that. Yunho's not angry.</p><p>The other boy lifts his head.</p><p>He's already been beaten half to death, mouth slack and gaze unfocused and clothing only half-torn off. Clearly the client is in a hurry tonight.</p><p>Their gazes meet. A frisson of recognition goes through Yunho.</p><p>The boy- not an unnamed boy, but Changmin. Changmin's half-torn shirt is red and red with his blood.</p><p>Changmin stares at him for too long, even while his body shudders weakly under another lash of the whip. Yunho's not quite sure if he sees him. Maybe he's long gone.</p><p>The client is giggling.</p><p>"Hyung," Changmin's mouth is open, but barely any sound issues from it. "Aniki-"</p><p>Yunho's fist clenches around the riding crop he's got in his hand. Not yet gone, then. </p><p>"Hurry up, boy," the client whines. He leans forward and presses a thumb into the bloody gash he's inflicted on Changmin's thigh. "This is getting boring."</p><p>Changmin barely flinches, even though the client's stubby fingers have made an ugly mess out of his legs.</p><p>Yunho's glad the crop he's got tonight is soft and long and malleable. It means it's easy.</p><p>Easy for him to step around the bed, and behind the client, and wrap the silken length of the crop around his flabby neck, instead.</p><p>"You little bitch-" the client's eyes bulge.</p><p>Yunho keeps at it; even as the client's hands scrabble at the length of the crop, even as he starts to kick.</p><p>The rise and fall of Changmin's chest is too slow, and too faint. Yunho pulls harder, grunting as the client drops to his knees, and does something with the ring on his hand.</p><p>He pulls and pulls and pulls, muscles trembling with effort. Strangulation is a tough death to administer. It's long and messy and requires too much focus on his part.</p><p>The client is scratching out bloody gouges along Yunho's arms, twin to the grooves he's carved on Changmin.</p><p>If there's an odd numbing pain along with the wounds, Yunho learns to ignore it.</p><p>Too long after, the body slackens, knees dragging along the floor with one final death rattle.</p><p>Yunho huffs out a breath. He waits a little, just to make sure.</p><p>He's in trouble. This is a client. And yet-</p><p>He waits a little longer. A couple minutes more.</p><p>When the scum doesn't move, he starts for the bed, staggering. His vision is blurry.</p><p>Changmin is already cold. Yunho shakes him once, twice. This body flops.</p><p>Shivering, Yunho rests his head against Changmin's shoulder.</p><p>It's just for a little while. His head is swimming.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>iii. הֵילֵל vs. מִיכָאֵל</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>"We attack at dawn tomorrow," he says, gazing absentmindedly towards the scrolls of papyri at the corner of the war table.</p><p>"The younglings may not survive the sun," Mammon ventures cautiously. "They're too newly born-"</p><p>"Then let this be their trial," he looks at his second, who lowers his head in reluctant acquiescence (not submission). "Dawn is when I am strongest."</p><p>What- who- his strength is needed against, they don't speak of.</p><p>He knows Mammon doesn't feel he will succeed, and that Mammon's greed to replace him is an almost physical craving.</p><p>No matter. He will bring the dawn.</p><p>*</p><p>They meet on the battlefield, force clashing against force.</p><p>Around him, his brethren and children scream and howl. Their human skins burn off, as they grapple with the thrones and principalities, legion in their slavish multitude.</p><p>"Fodder," he sneers at his opponent, who is splendidly glit as usual, in armour and shield. "Cattlefeed. How many more will you send to their deaths in the service of your LORD?"</p><p>"Fair of visage, morning star," his opponent parries back, dark hair fanning out in the chill air of the burgeoning dawn. His spear of holy flame is aloft. "but your tongue is barbed and forked, as usual."</p><p>"Cut it off of me then, Michael," he invites, voice gentle and soft and absolutely inviting. The spear whistles in a thrust past his head, and he chuckles, showing his teeth in retaliation.</p><p>*</p><p>He doesn't get his tongue cut off.</p><p>Instead, after days and months and years and maybe mortal millennia of battling, he's pressed back against a hill. The tip of Michael's spear is burning fierce and high against his breast.</p><p>He looks up. He'll be-damned if he meets his demise like a coward.</p><p>Their gazes meet. Time expands and contracts, distilled down to a single moment.</p><p>Exhaling a breath, Changmin smiles up at him, blond hair messy in his eyes. He's tired.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Yunho tells him lowly, head bent close to his. The dark strands of his hair tickle at Changmin's cheeks.</p><p>Then he shoves his spear, as gifted by the Ancient of Days, through Changmin's heart.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>iv. paparazzi vs. star</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>They recognise each other early in this lifetime. It happens during a chase. Funnily enough, and of all things.</p><p>Something must have happened as Yunho clicks the shutter, right when Changmin's turning around to eye him whilst fleeing. Changmin thinks their eyes must have met, through the viewfinder.</p><p>Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it's Fate.</p><p>In any case, his vision blurs. It rights itself barely a second after.</p><p>Changmin looks with new eyes at the paparazzo that's been sprinting diligently after him for blocks.</p><p>Yunho's the one to pause and stop in his steps, first. He's the one to speak first. "...Changmin?"</p><p>His camera drops to the ground with a clatter. Changmin takes two steps forward, to haul it up.</p><p>"Yes," he says, breathless. "Yes. It's me."</p><p>Yunho is staring at him. Then suddenly he's twitching, and turning his head around and around.</p><p>"Er. Yunho?" Changmin blinks.</p><p>Maybe Yunho's having a seizure. This is one of their calmer confrontations, and mutual recognition, across time and space and realities. Maybe the universe thinks it's not exciting enough.</p><p>"No, I," Yunho turns again, and looks back at Changmin. "We're not dying, right?"</p><p>Changmin understands, then. He looks up and down the street. It's devoid of people -strange- and there are no cars and there's no axe murders or errant drivers.</p><p>"I don't think so," he says.</p><p>There's the beginnings of a smile on Yunho's face. He looks well. Not near death.</p><p>"You know what? I don't think so," Changmin says again. He feels light.</p><p>"Then," Yunho gets an arm around him; his palm is too warm and familiar against the crook of Changmin's neck. "Then. I don't suppose you know any good bars around here?"</p><p>"You don't like to drink," Changmin blurts, with conviction from lifetimes' worth of memories cramming into his head.</p><p>"I feel like I need a drink, though," Yunho says. He's grinning at Changmin. "It's overdue."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>v. criminal vs. police</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Fate is bored with them, for playing it safe, the last few lifetimes and realities.</p><p>Yunho only realises what he's done, when the gun recoils, the kick jolting up his arm.</p><p>There's a bloom of red high up on Changmin's suit, to the side of his breast pocket. He's still grinning, unrepentant.</p><p>"Why is," Yunho begins, exasperated. "Why's it always guns?"</p><p>"I don't know," Changmin returns. He's inordinately cheerful for someone who's bleeding out fast, judging by how much red there is, a damp spread over his suit jacket.</p><p>Yunho can understand, though. It's been a tiring life. On both their parts.</p><p>For Yunho too, since he's been chasing this cat-burglar that Changmin's decided to be in this reality for too many years.</p><p>"I thought you were suspended," Changmin says. His tone is still politely curious. "Or the inspector that you were. Are. Whichever."</p><p>Changmin has begun to wince, and shake. Too much blood loss.</p><p>"I am," Yunho returns, casually examining his department-issued revolver. He has five shots left. "The department head says the case is too personal for me. I'm too close to it. Practically obsessed."</p><p>"Ah," Changmin gasps, and coughs. "My mole hasn't failed me then."</p><p>"Who's your mole?" Yunho tilts his head.</p><p>"Kyuhyun, of course." Changmin huffs a laugh. His face is pale. "He's your partner in this reality."</p><p>"Really!" Yunho leans forward, surprised despite himself. "I didn't- I don't recognise him."</p><p>"You never do," Changmin says. His smile is bloody. "It's me. It's just me. It's always me, hyung."</p><p>Yunho looks at him. "Yes," he nods, rueful.</p><p>Changmin's slumping over now, blood frothing at the edge of his lips. Yunho must have gotten him good in the lungs. At least it'll be quick.</p><p>He sighs, and lifts the gun again.</p><p>"Do it- properly," Changmin gasps. "Not like. That reality... where you made y-yourself a vegetable w-with-"</p><p>He doesn't say anything else.</p><p>"-my suicide," Yunho finishes it for him softly, and on a gusty exhale. He takes aim at the centre of his own forehead.</p><p>Yunho fires.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>vi. master vs. pet</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>It's on the auctioning block that they recognise each other. Yunho just stares, because Changmin's dressed in a blue coat and breeches and a collar and nothing else.</p><p>There's a devil-may-care grin curling the edge of Changmin's mouth. His hands are manacled.</p><p>Yunho leans against his cage, and says very, very softly. "Should I buy you?"</p><p>"You should but fair warning," Changmin smirks at him, and sprawls on the floor. His legs are bent against the bars; too long for the cage. "Apparently I bite. Frisky and temperamental. A wee bit hard to tame. Heh."</p><p>"Are you?" Yunho raises a brow, politely inquiring.</p><p>"For you?" Changmin slides him a coquettish glance beneath his lashes, lightning quick. It looks like he's bent on playing in this reality, then. "Never."</p><p>"Lovely to hear," Yunho murmurs, and straightens. There's a bustling behind him. He turns. It's the slave-master.</p><p>"Ah, this creature," the odious man simpers, and glares at Changmin. Who merely relaxes further, and bares his teeth in something that can't quite be called a grin. They're very white, and very sharp.</p><p>"It's nice to look at, but it has a problem with its temper," is explained to Yunho, "he was just returned last Thursday, so we will arrange for re-instruction-"</p><p>"There's no need for that," Yunho waves a hand, laconic. "I'll take him."</p><p>"-first and- What?" The slavemaster blinks. "You. Really?"</p><p>The man's shock makes him too complacent, and he braces a hand against the bars.</p><p>It's enough for Changmin, who darts forward, lightning fast.  He closes his teeth around the offending appendages and tear. His head goes back a little, and his mouth comes away with a mess of blood and gore.</p><p>Over the man's pained shrieks, Yunho pats at his own waist for his money pouch, indulgent. "Yes, I'll take him."</p><p>Changmin spits out the crudely shorn fingers and wipes a sleeve across his mouth. The blue is smeared crimson.</p><p>He winks lazily at Yunho, and blows him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>vii. rebel vs. king</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>Changmin knows his mission. It's clear cut enough. Get in the castle, get to the royal suite, get to the royal bed. Kill the king.</p><p>It's a linear process. Simple enough. It's a mission he's worked his entire life for.</p><p>Things only turn complicated when he leans over the royal bed, dagger poised, and Yunho opens his eyes to meet his.</p><p>"Oh," Changmin says very faintly, looking into that dark gaze.</p><p>"Oh," Yunho returns. In the dim moonlight filtering from the window, his eyes are gleaming obsidian.</p><p>They're silent for a while. Yunho doesn't sit up.</p><p>At length, he drawls, "I suppose you're the head of the resistance, then?"</p><p>Changmin hesitates. Even now, even though it's Yunho, he can't give their plans away. "Not quite."</p><p>"Hmm," Yunho says. He's quiet for a bit more. Then: "Why?"</p><p>"We can't, Yunho," Changmin says, trying to keep his voice steady. "All the relentless pushing, the endless war, all the strife to be the largest and best and supreme of all lands. We can't.</p><p>"We can," Yunho insists. The curve of his face is dearly familiar, and Changmin's eyes pick up its edges well enough through the shadowed darkness.</p><p>"The people can't," Changmin refutes. He can feel his own hand shaking, fingers spasming around the cold metal of the dagger's handle. "They're tired. We're all tired. There's nothing left for us."</p><p>His words drift in the silence of the night.</p><p>"Do it, then," Yunho says, very gently. "You know I don't mind, when it's you."</p><p>"You never do." Changmin's eyes are wet. It's already hard enough to see through the dimness. Now his vision blurs.</p><p>He gulps back the ache in his throat. "You never..."</p><p>"Didn't I stab you directly in the heart, once?" Yunho suddenly muses, morbidly jovial at such a time. He's folding his hands atop of one another. They're relaxed and uncurled on the counterpane.</p><p>"Yes," Changmin wheezes, despairing. "It was the holy war. Long ago. You went through and through."</p><p>"Your turn now, to return the favour then," Yunho offers, conciliatory. "I'll lie very, very still. Just for you."</p><p>"Damn you," Changmin sighs, low. He tightens his grip around his dagger.</p><p>"See you in the next life," Yunho promises, almost inaudible.</p><p>He reaches out a hand and grasps for the blade of Changmin's dagger, and pulls, his movements slow. Until it's positioned over his chest.</p><p>Changmin makes a noise deep at the back of his throat.</p><p>With his other hand, Yunho pats at Changmin's thigh, and makes for an encouraging grin. Changmin can barely see the white of his teeth in the moonlight.</p><p>"Let's fall in love for the next one," Changmin ekes out. He shoves the dagger into, and through Yunho's heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>-- end (till the next reality).</tt>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>